1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform a stable operation, integrated circuits use a reference current. The reference current is an essential element for securing the stable operation of the integrated circuits in poor conditions, such as variations in a fabrication process, and a temperature.